The objectives of this grant concern two areas. Regarding the role of atopy in occupational dermatitis the objectives are as follows: to demonstrate the incidence of atopy among the closed cases of Workmen's Compensation in the State of South Carolina for the fiscal year July 1, 1976 to June 30, 1977; to determine the incidence of atopy among the parents and family of the closed cases; and to demonstrate the level to which employers are aware of the existence of atopy at the time of hiring employees in those plants in which a closed case of Workmen's Compensation involving skin disease occurred. Regarding the delivery of effective dermatologic intervention at the time of the active case of occupational dermatitis, the objectives are as follows: to identify contributing factors such as nature of inplant irritants or allergens, degree of personal protection used, and work practice routine involved by those employees who represented closed cases of Workmen's Compensation attributed to skin disease; to determine the interval between development of the occupational skin disease and referral to trained personnel; to determine the level of medical and/or credibility between information gleaned from the employees representing the closed cases themselves and the employers of the closed cases; and to determine the ultimate disposition of the closed cases with respect to continuance, transferral, or termination at the place of employment.